The Threequel
by Munkbro4
Summary: Set the day after the Squeakuel. Please be nice. It's my first time showing my stories publicly and I'm really nervous.


Alvin and the Teenmunks

The Threequel

(Note: The Chipmunks in the story are from the movies) My name is Simon Seville. We recently saved our new friends, the Chipettes from the evil clutches of Ian Hawke, former head of Jett Records. Last night, as we were getting ready for bed, Alvin made Dave, our caretaker, slip on a skateboard and land in the hospital…again. Luckily, Dave now trusts us to stay home alone until he returned this time.

This morning, as I woke up, I heard the sound of soft crying. I looked over the edge of my bed and saw my closest friend, Jeanette, hugging her knees and crying. Secretly having a crush on her, I hopped off my bed to assist her. "Jeanette, what's wrong?" I asked. Jeanette looked at me, tears streaking her face. "I just feel so ashamed about not believing you about Ian, then finding out you were right. I'm so sorry! He said you thought my glasses were dorky." Jeanette said, sobbing into my shirt. I pulled her into a tight embrace. "That's not true." I said. Jeanette looked at me. "Really, you don't think my glasses are dorky?" she asked. "No way, in fact, from the day I met you, I thought they were quite fetching. But, just out of curiosity, how did you get those glasses?" I asked. "I got them off of a Barbie doll." Jeanette said. I chuckled. "That's a heck of a lot better than were I got mine. I got these off a Christmas decoration." I said.

Later, at school, I set up a game of chess. Here at Olive Pierce Middle School, I'm the Chess Champion, two years running. "C'mon, anyone for chess? I'll go easy on you." I said. "I'll play." A voice called. I turned around and faced… Jeanette! "Have you ever played before?" I asked. Jeanette looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "No." she said. "Then it's only fair to warn you, I got mad skills." I said. Alas, despite my mad skills, Jeanette beat me. "Well done, Jeanette." I said, extending my hand. Then, all my dreams came true.

As she was shaking my hand, Jeanette pulled me closer and landed a kiss on my lips. Suddenly, she pulled back, cheeks as red as a rose. "Sorry." She said. I moved closer and returned her kiss. "Are you kidding? That was the best moment of my life." I said. Suddenly, Jeanette was picked up by her tail by Ryan, the biggest bully in the school. "Put her down." I said. "No. It's time for the little nerdette to take a bath." Ryan said. He led Jeanette to the rest room and gave her a swirly. She screamed like heck! I knew why. Jeanette is deathly afraid of water. (Unless she's drinking it, of course.)

I learned that the hard way. I rescued her from the toilet, all the while, swearing my revenge. Jeanette sobbed quietly into my shirt, shaking from fear. I embraced her with all my might. "That guy is such a jerk. It's time for a little non-violent revenge."

I said. I ran to Ryan's locker, picked the lock, and installed a ZX-4100 motion-activated taser on his locker door. A little something I whipped up last week. The results are shocking. Later, at lunch, the Chipettes, my brothers and I were just eating and talking when I heard a pleasing sound. BZZZZZZZZT! "Ahhhhh, mommy!" I chuckled. Ryan received a shocking surprise. "You used the ZX-4100, didn't you?" Jeanette asked. "Yup." I replied. "You're a bad boy." Jeanette said. "Yet you love me. Ironic." I said, stealing a quick kiss.

As we cleaned up our lunches, I just realized today was the last day of school. "Jean, we have to pay our respects." I said. We ran in front of the school and put our right hands over our hearts. I played "Taps" on my portable radio, and we paid our respects to Olive Pierce Middle School.

As we were walking home, I asked Jeanette if she would like to go on a cruise. "Sure." She answered. "Cool, by the way, thanks for paying respects to the school with me. It means a lot." I said. "Hey, what are girlfriends for?" Jeanette said, kissing my cheek. When we arrived home, Alvin met us at the door. "Simon, Jeanette…?" he looked confused. "You got that right, Alvin." I said, "Jeanette and I are going on a romantic cruise in a few days." Soon came the day of the cruise. As I said goodbye to my brothers, Theodore passed me a box. "It's full of awesome French treats." He said. "Thanks, Theo." I said, ruffling his hair.

Later, on the cruise ship, after devouring the French treats, I noticed a girl about our age giving me a look. Uh-oh. "Jeanette, look out for that girl by the pool. I think she's interested in me." I whispered in my girlfriend's ear. "Thanks for the warning Si. I'll make sure to be careful around her." Jeanette said, kissing my cheek.

Later that night, at 8:58pm, as I was retiring to my bed, I saw a note on my pillow.

_Dear Simon, _

_Can you meet on the pool deck tonight at 9:00 pm? I have something to tell you. _

_From,_

_Anne McJane_

Two minutes later, I met the girl who stared at me this morning. "Why did you want to see me?" I asked. Suddenly, Anne leaned in and kissed me on the lips!

"I love you." She said. She pulled me in and kissed me again. Just my luck, Jeanette happened to walk by. I pulled away quick. "Jeanette, it's not what you think!" I exclaimed. Jeanette's eyes brimmed with tears. "I thought you loved me, Simon" she whispered, voice breaking. She ran off before I could explain. "Great. Now how am I supposed to celebrate our 2 week anniversary?" I asked. "Oh, you already have a girlfriend?" Anne asked. "_Had,_ thanks to you." I said angrily. I stomped into my room and saw another note on my pillow. My name was on the envelope in cursive.

_Dear Mr. Simon Seville_,

_I ask if you can sing a song for the guests. The song will be broadcasted all over the ship._

_From,_

_Capt. Jack Bingo_

The next day, I climbed up on the stage. The first mate turned on the PA system. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Jeanette Miller. Jeanette, I hope this makes up for my mistake." I said. I started the song.

_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

I hopped down from the stage, hoping Jeanette got my message. Later, as I packed up to go home, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and stared at the face of my former girlfriend. "Hello Jeanette. What's up?" I asked. "Anne came to my room and told me what really happened." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Can you forgive me for acting so stupid?" she asked, crying softly. I embraced her. "Of course I can. I love you and always will," I said. We kissed, ending the cruise with pure awesomeness.


End file.
